Phoenix Skies
by RWhitewings
Summary: My names Phoenix Skies and we’re called Order of Phoenix like out of Harry Potter...except we don’t need brooms to fly. A spin off of maximum ride about one other flock who managed to break free. i may not continue but i wanted to put this out there. R&R.


My names Phoenix Skies and we're called Order of Phoenix like out of Harry Potter...except we don't need brooms to fly.

Part One - Braking out

Get out of this town

Got it all figured out inside of my head  
There's a bag packed up at the foot of my bed  
You say the word, baby I'm all set  
We'll cover our tracks  
Tell a couple white lies  
Make sure we got a good alibi  
And by the time they catch on  
We'll be outta there sight  
Long gone baby

Let's get out of this town tonight  
Nothing but dust in the shadows  
Gone by morning light  
Somewhere we won't ever get caught, ever be found  
Baby, let's just get out of this town

Don't need directions  
Don't need a map  
If we get lost I'll be good with that  
Yeah, we'll find a way to make the time pass  
Windows rolled down with the heat on high  
Stars all aligned in a runaway sky

(Carrie Underwood –Get out of this town)

Here's the deal I'm a mutant bird kid with wings. That's not all I'm not alone there's about thirty of us all over the world but we're not free. We're kept in these scientific institutes all over the world against our own will this is where we were born, where we were made. Basically some people in lab coats got some bird DNA and some human DNA and mixed them together and along toddled -or flew if we were allowed to- us.

Rumour has it that a few of us escaped Max's flock from a place they call the school with one of the people that worked there but he had other intensions and they had to get away from him two. Max's flock consists of six kids on the run from evil science guys and Erasers which are normal people who had wolf DNA thrown upon them but they've all been retired now. Retired is Whitecoat terminology for "we killed them all" Now they have replacements called Flyboys that are robots with Eraser skin (very gross). That isn't as bad as what they're planning to do now; because now they want to retire us the remaining experiments. They've already killed off most of us there's only us and Max's flock left.

So here's the plan: Get all mutant butts out of this freak show before the final curtain pull. Which is easier said than done. There are seven in my flock:

Phoenix (me) I'm a red head (flame red it got me my name) I'm sixteen the eldest and leader of course. My left eye is green and my right one is brown (a natural mutation apparently)

Jay once again a bird name we're big on these. He's my all time best friend and I don't know what cliff I'd throw myself off if it wasn't for him- however I could just fly away safely if I through myself of a cliff anyway. He's the same age as me with this whole tall dark and handsome thing going on. He's the only black kid out of us but he's never let that bother him and we've never really noticed to be honest. Hello, one of us is Japanese we hardly care about ethnic origins when we have bird bones and other genetically disturbing stuff I don't get racism anyway.

Sora (a bird name and Japanese for sky) he Japanese aged fourteen and aspires to dye his hair blue (some dream). He's handsome but then again we're all kind of cute we were made that way. He has maroon eyes and he's the crazy one. Well were all mad but we need to be.

Raven she's our shy brunette, with turquoise eyes and the features if an angel. She's twelve and a little quieter than the rest of us rabble. She was cute little ringlets but if she's mad she gets really, really mad.

Ibis he's Raven's kid brother at the age of nine the only two who are actually blood related out of all of us. He has these really cute brown curls on top of his head and the same turquoise eyes as his sister. He's loud, fun loving and carefree the complete opposite to his sister.

Robin our tomboy at the age of eight she's convinced it's a lot better to play with hot wheels instead of Barbie and I so second this motion. She's super cute with her short hair she's easily mistaken for a boy with dimples and rosy cheeks. She's platinum blonde with sky blue eyes.

Finally there's the toddler of the group quiet literally at the age of four, Tody is barely out of nappies but like the rest of us highly intelligent. He has the mentality of someone twice his age and could speck five different languages fluently by the time he reached two not to mention use a toilet. He's a little cherub with golden blonde hair and green eyes.

They're my friends, my flock and my family and no matter what I was getting them out of this dump. We've got the upper hand because they don't know that we know they're going to try and kill us. We sat in the nursery that we'd grown up in and I knew I'd never miss it, home was somewhere else I could feel it like a bird always knows how to fly back home. I stretched out my brown wings with tints of gold and red and stretched my arms above my head yawning loudly.

"You sure you're all up for this?" I asked standing up and pacing past them making sure I made eye contact with each.

"We've been ready since the day we were born" said Sora excitedly.

At least one of us is looking forward to this.

"Too true" I said making taking a glance over at Jay.

He nodded reassuring me I was doing the right thing I can always rely on him for back up. Why isn't the boy leader? You wonder, well that's because I do the job so much better (joke). I looked at the clock 2 minutes till show time. I prayed one last time that we'd all make it out of this. There were several problems, high security, guns, dogs, flyboys, so forth and so on but we reckoned we'd found a way around all of that. I took another glance at the clock

Five

Four

Three

Two

One

Bang! We all ducked down in case there was any debris coming our way but our nursery stayed safe and sound. That was the labs been blown up just a few small explosions and a few gas taps left on and bingo you have your fire and all the emergency exits open up. The usually tight locked computer operated door of the nursery opened.

"Stick to the plan guys and stay together no bird kid is to be left behind" I yelled at the flock through the sound of the fire alarm.

Jay picked up Tody and waited patiently as me and the other kids went out first, me at the front, Jay guarding our rear. We headed for on destination a huge skylight in the main reception the smoke completely hid us as he ran through crowds of worried scientists, doctors, and other random people looking for exits the fire was growing and he had five minutes to get to the skylight before our second lot of bombs went off. If we get out alive that would be great but if not we're taking this place down with us. We were so close to the exit when we came face to face with our creator (quiet literally) his name was Doctor Young he was pure evil all the pain we'd suffered was down to him to him we were no better than animals.

"Fancy meeting you here" I said sugary sweet.

You see the thing is we pretended to be so good that no one ever thought we'd rebel.

"Phoenix come with me I'll take you somewhere safe" he said in a caring tone.

After s many years you can only take so much of his blatant lies and you finally snap. I threw a punch into his stomach and heard some crack which sounded suspiciously like a rib. He kneeled over onto the floor clutching his ribcage in agony.

"Hope you enjoy the fireworks" I said before running off.

We only had three minutes now to get the freak out of here before we crash and burn we came to the huge lobby eerily empty as everyone had either got out or gone to see what was going on elsewhere. I did a headcount seven my lucky number. There was already a whole in the skylight big enough for us to get through.

"You better hope these things work" I said referring to the wings.

We were given wings but never allowed to fly which is like giving a starving man food and telling him he can't eat it. I snapped out my wings and watched as my flock followed trustingly in my footsteps. Jay looked worried as he put Tody down so he could get lift off , I honestly wasn't too sure about this either but is Max's flock could do it we sure could. I gently flapped my wings getting used to the motion I already felt my thirteen feet wingspan lifting me of the ground. Than with one final hard beat of wings I surged upwards towards the skylight. A soon found myself out in the night sky allowing my lungs (and purpose built air sacs) to get a taste of what they're made of. My flock soon followed and we shot far away from that place before things got ugly.

We were born to fly I don't care how many people tell us that you only really know when you get out there. It was beautiful everyone took to it like it was as natural as breathing, like we'd been flying all our life which wouldn't be a bad idea considering how great it felt. Jay flew up beside me and grinned at me.

"You actually did it you actually got us out of that hole" he said experimenting with how to tip his wings.

"I didn't do it by myself you we've been making secret bombs for months" I said admiring how great his dark wing looked with the wind blowing through them.

"Yeah, but it's you who came up with the idea to go AWOL" he paused then grinned "are you perving on my wings?"

I was very tempted to teach him the experience of falling.

"I most certainly am not you just have a dirty mind" I said sticking out my tongue at him.

"One of these days I'm going chop that off for you. Besides that what's the plan" he said

Getting out alive was the plan hadn't though this far ahead. I had a good long think.

"we find somewhere to lay low then we contact Max somehow let her know that she's got company in the sky besides aeroplanes and birds. Then we work out if she needs our help. If not I say we save what's left of us and take find the other labs like ours there maybe some survivors" I said at great length.

He grinned "sounds like a plan"

I blushed I hate it when he grins like that like he knows what I'm thinking. I flew past him to the rest of the flock. Who looked so happy** I **thought my heart would burst – dizzy female maternal feelings. We flew as far away from the Academy (that's the name of our freak lab) as we could before the little kids tired then we found a hotel. With the money we stole from the academy we brought a huge family sized room for a night luckily Jay can pass as sixteen and we can hide our wings by keeping our wings close to our backs. We then ordered huge amounts of room service as we have to eat three times the amount of a normal adult to keep functioning.

The little kids got the beds us older kids got spare blankets and pillows but as long as we were as safe I didn't care.

As I tucked Tody into bed he said "we should be called The order of Phoenix after you like out of Harry Potter"

There were cheers of agreement from the rest of the flock.

"Why do we have to be named after me?" I said embarrassed.

"Because you deserve it, plus its cool" said Raven speaking up.

Even Jay nodded sincerely approving.

"Jaybird, help me out of this" said calling him by my pet name for him.

"I like it, besides Nix wizards can fly too" he said calling me by his pet name for me, this is how we irritate each other.

"Ok, I give in The Order of the Phoenix it is. But it's still the Flock ok and who needs a broom when we've got wings" I said flexing mine.

They all laughed and cheered wide smiles on their little faces. Until I told them they had to go to sleep or they would face eternal punishment by me which is their worst fear. Deep into the night I rolled over to face Jay's back just to know he was there and this was all really happening.

"Jay are you awake?" I asked running a finger down his spine between his wings.

His rotated his shoulder blades and rolled himself round so his face was only inches from mine. Note for future: rethink awkward sleeping arrangements.

"Was' up?" he asked concerned

"I don't know how long I'll be able to keep them this happy" I said breaking down like I only would allow myself to in front of Jay.

He made cooing noises like a bird and wiped away my tears he said "They know it can last forever they don't expect you to work miracles they have a whole load of faith in you we all do it's because we know you. Trust us Nix we're right here if you need us"

I nodded shyly and he moved away from me whispering that I should get some sleep. Sometimes I think I might love Jay more than what's good for me maybe as more than a friend? At the moment I need to concentrate on my flock and how to keep us alive. Max you haven't got easy job have you?

Well this is it from me for now but I assure you that Phoenix Skies and the Order of Phoenix will be back faster, stronger, better, funnier and higher than ever before. Next time you better hold on tight because we're going to take you on the ride of your life O.O.P style.

**AN: Okay so my story is incredibly cheesy so far but i did write this when i was fourteen. i wrote this for my GCSE original writing coursework but it oes contnue. However i will only continue if i get any interest if not it will stay as a one shot. So i'm going to need feedback if you want more. **

**Thanks for reading**

**Rae**

**(RWhitewings)**


End file.
